


Set-up Plan

by Ariiin



Series: Four plus One [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changlix if you squint, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, and the summary too, i cry, i'm so soft huhu, supportive friends, the members are sneaky lil shits, the title is crappy sorry, they are friendship goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariiin/pseuds/Ariiin
Summary: The members took it upon themselves to give Chan and Woojin a little push in their relationship.(aka the seven times that the members tried to set-up Chan and Woojin then failed)





	Set-up Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey~  
> I'm back with another fic.  
> As usual, I didn't got this proofread so expect some grammar or spelling errors in there lurking around.  
> This isn't really 4+1 but I included it in the series.  
> so yeah, I hope you guys have fun reading.

 

“I suppose you’re all wondering why I’ve gathered you here today.”

 

“Jisung, it’s freaking 2am in the damn morning. People needs to sleep.”

 

“Maybe it’s something really urgent and important.”

 

“Shush,Hyunjin and thank you, Minho hyung.”

 

Seven boys were gathered in the living room, talking in soft voices and whispers. Hyunjin and Changbin were muttering complaints. Jeongin was trying his best not to fall asleep on the couch whereas Seungmin already has both of his eyes closed as his head rested on a pillow. Felix and Minho were curious as to what Jisung is up to.

Jisung made sure that everyone would be in the living room by the time the two eldest members are fast asleep. He had assigned Minho to give everyone a ‘go signal’ on when to go out of their rooms.

 

Jisung cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention, “ I’ve summoned you all here for a very important purpose.”

Changbin rolled his eyes. “Just get on with it,” he snapped at Jisung.

“Okay, fine,” Jisung crossed his arms over his chest and looked at everyone. “We need to do something about Chan hyun and Woojin hyung.”

 

He was met with confused looks.

 

“What about Chan hyung and Woojin hyung?” asked Felix.

 

Jisung let out an exasperated sigh, “Oh come on. Don’t tell me that you guys didn’t notice it too.”

Jisung leaned closer to everyone and made his voice softer, “We need to do something about their relationship.”

 

Minho blinked trying to process the information. His eyes widened in realization, “Oh, that.”

 

Jisung pointed at Minho, “Yes, that. It’s starting to to get to me, real bad. Have you all seen how Woojin always check up on Chan and makes sure that he doesn’t kill himself because of overworking? He’s the only one who can do that. Chan hyung doesn’t listen to us if we tell him to rest.  ”

“And the way Chan would always have this sparkly eyes whenever he looks at Woojin. Then when Woojin looks back, they would have that eye contact and act as if the world doesn’t exist or something.” added Minho.

 

Changbin suddenly looked more interested. “It’s hard not to notice that,” he smirked.

Felix clapped his hand and grinned, “Yes! Are we going to play cupid?”

Jisung smiled, “We’re just going to give them a slight push so they could stop their feelings from playing hide and seek already.”

 

Jeongin laughed and Seungmin nodded his head even when he was still half asleep.

 

“We can’t just watch them be like that for times to come. We need to do something,” Jisung said, voice filled with conviction.

 

Hyunjin spoke up, “You know what? For once, I completely agree with you.”

  


**\--one--**

 

“So Chan hyung, truth or dare?”

 

The members were gathered in a circle inside the practice room with an empty bottle of coke in the middle. They had been practicing non-stop until the leader decided that it’s lunch time. The members insisted that they should just have delivery, too tired and sweaty to actually go to the nearest eatery.

While they were all waiting for the food to arrived, Jeongin eagerly suggested for them to play truth or dare in which the other members happily agreed to.

 

So far, Seungmin was dared to touch the tip of his nose using his tongue, Changbin had to dance to a really cringey girl group song (but he nailed it tbh), Jisung admitted that it’s been three months since he last cleaned his part of the room (Chan was disappointed but not surprised), Jeongin was told to rank all his members according to the best hyung (it resulted to lots of aegyo and bargaining from the hyungs), and Felix confessing that he was the one who broke Hyunjin’s  precious earphones (insert Seungmin trying to hold back Hyunjin from attacking the Australian boy because of the said revelation).

 

The seven boys let out a grin when the bottle finally landed on the silver haired leader.

 

“Dare, bring it on kiddos,” Chan smugly said.

 

Snickers were heard from some of the members. They could finally put the important part of the plan into action.

 

A mischievous glint appeared on Hyunjin’s eyes, “Okay, hyung. You have to kiss the person you like the most.”

Noise and shouts of approval filled the practice room. A hum escaped Chan’s lips as he thought deep.  His eyes scanned every person in the room.

 

“Okay.”

 

The members looked at each other. Well that turned out easier than expected. They thought that a few persuading and puppy eyes would be needed to convince the other.

The leader stood up and brushed off his pants before giving off a knowing smile to himself.

Felix and Jisung were nudging each other using their elbows. They swore they just saw Chan’s eyes flickered to the eldest vocal (or maybe just towards his direction but they see no difference anyway).

 

Chan started walking towards the direction of Woojin. The whole room turned silent and the leader’s footsteps are the only sounds that can be heard. They weren’t even that they were holding their breaths.

The anticipation slowly turned into confusion as Chan faced the maknae who was sitting beside Woojin.  Jeongin let out a small “Eeh?” as the leader gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Chan let out a chuckle. He moved towards Seungmin and gave him soft kiss on his forehead.

 

The member were left dumbstruck. Wait, what?  He’s not going to give us all kisses, is he?

 

Seungmin blinked as Chan moved towards the next members, giving them kisses just like what he did with the others.

Everyone was dazed, not really knowing what to do. This was not part of what they expected.  It was like the plan was momentarily forgotten, but Jisung was a man with a mission.

 

“You can’t just do that,” He whined after being given a kiss.

Felix nodded his head and gave an accusing look to the elder, “You should only pick one.”

The leader stopped  and put on an amused expression. “You honestly can’t expect me to pick only one of you. I like you all equally.”

“Now the two of you should shush there while I finish this dare.” He crossed his arms.

 

Jisung huffed on his seat. Fine, he’ll let this one slide. They have back up plans anyway.

 

 

 

**\--two--**

 

“The truth or dare plan failed,” groaned Jeongin.

Jisung shook his head while massaging his temples, “I didn’t expect him to give us all kisses on the forehead.”

 

Chan and Woojin went to the grocery store (they were forced by the kids) and the seven members took that opportunity to have a meeting in the living room.

 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “I know it failed but you guys act as if y’all didn’t  like the results.”

 

Everyone was silent for a moment before laughter bursted in the living room. Truth be told, the leader’s action from the game brought warmth to their hearts.  They felt really lucky to have the loving and hard working Chan as their leader. Everyone agreed that the silver haired boy is the best leader they could ever ask for.

 

“Okay, okay. I can’t argue with that,” Jisung cleared his throat, “ but still, the fact remains that our main agenda is to have Woojin hyung and Chan hyung confess their undying love for each other.”

Jisung cringed at his own words. His words resulted to eager nods from Seungmin and Felix, laughs from Minho and Hyunjin , giggles from Jeongin and a snort from Changbin.

 

Minho leaned back on the sofa, “So any suggestions?”

 

Hyunjin spoke up, “How about making one of them jealous?”

 

Everyone stopped and stared at Hyunjin. A shit-eating grin appeared on Felix’s face.

 

 

***

 

“Hey, Chan hyung,” Felix chimed in a singsong voice as he entered the so-called _adult room._ He looked around the room and a glint of mischief twinkled in his eyes.

 

Minho was not in the room. He was too busy practicing his raps with Jisung. Chan’s attention was in a laptop and the small keyboard in front of him. Woojin was on his bed softly strumming his guitar.

Felix internally smirked as he allowed himself to sit on the leader’s bed. _Perfect._

Chan hummed in reply, acknowledging the presence of the black haired boy.

 

Felix grinned, “So hyung, how’s Bambam?”

 

Chan’s hand paused midway on clicking the keyboard. Felix can’t stop the triumphant smile that appeared on his face when he also heard the strumming stop.

Chan rotated his swivel chair so he could face the younger Australian boy. His eyebrows were knit in confusion, “Bambam?”

 

Felix nodded his head, “Yeah, Bambam-sunbaenim of Got7, aka Kunpimo--”

“Yes, I get that,” interrupted Chan as he waved his hand in dismissal. “What I mean is, what about him?”

Felix shrugged, “Just wondering how he is right now.”

 

Chan caused one of his brows at the younger’s odd behaviour. “We haven’t really been talking much lately. He’s busy with their promotions. Well actually, all of Got7 sunbaenim are busy with promotions.”

 

Felix crossed his arms and nodded his head. The soft strums of the guitar have returned and he could hear Woojin humming along to the tune. _He needed something stronger._

 

“Why’d you suddenly ask?” questioned Chan as he shifted on his seat.

“Oh, umm, “ Felix grinned, “You two just seemed awfully close, you know?”

 

Felix’s voice was louder and in teasing way. It sounded like it was more meant for Woojin than for the young leader.

 

“That’s cause we’re friends,” Chan pursed his lips. He really doesn’t have a clue on where this conversation is going, or why they’re even having it in the first place.

Felix chuckled and gave a suggestive smirk. “That’s what they all say. Right, Woojin hyung?”

Woojin raised both of his arms in surrender, an amused expression on his face, “Don’t drag me into this, Felix”

 

A pout appeared on Felix’s face. He can’t identify if the older’s action were out of jealousy or if they were completely genuine.

 

“Anyway, we always thought that the two of you had something going on, you know? With him visiting you every now and then in the company and going to coffee shops and all that.”

 

“I’m pretty sure that by _we_ you meant _only you,”_ Chan rolled his eyes, “And those things are completely normal for friends, Felix.”

“What do you think, Woojin hyung?”

 

A tired sigh escaped Chan’s lips as he ran his hand through his silver hair. This conversation was starting to get to him, “Oh for God’s sake, Felix, we’re just close friends, okay?”

 

Woojin cleared his throat and carefully settled his guitar beside him, “Honestly, I think Channie can date whoever he likes as long as he’s happy.”

 

The corners of Woojin’s mouth curved into a smile. Felix could see Chan’s eyes softened as he relaxed into his chair.

 

“Thank you, Woojin,” said Chan and stared back at the said boy.

 

It was as if Felix was was intruding into a special moment between the two, but it didn’t bother him. Not when he was itching to shout on the top of his lungs for two to _just man the fuck up and kiss while riding off to the sunset._

  


 

**\--three--**

 

“I swear, my words should have been more than enough to provoke Woojin hyung into confessing. I don’t understand any of this.”

 

The four members we’re inside the practice room, sitting in a circle for another meeting. Jeongin asked help from Woojin for his vocals while Jisung, Changbin, and Chan were working on their new song for 3Racha.

 

Hyunjin frowned at Felix’s whining, “Maybe it should have been the other way around instead.”

 

Minho nodded his head, “Woojin hyung has the patience and self-control of saint.”

 

“Then we should just make Channie hyung jealous instead.” Seumin piped in.

“We can’t pull the same trick twice, Seungmin. They’ll notice were up to something,” replied Minho as he shook his head.

 

“But really, Minho hyung, how were you even able to handle all those sparkly eyes and tension whenever they look at each other? You room with them every day. I was there for a minute and I almost couldn’t stop myself from shouting and ripping the hair out of my head.”

 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes at Felix being overdramatic. Minho laughed, “ You and Changbin were worse, you know?”

“Hey!” protested Felix.

“It’s the truth Felix. Deal with it.” Hyunjin remarked.

 

Minho put clapped his hand once to gather the boy’s attention. “So what’s the plan now?”

 

“I can’t think properly. I’m still dumbfounded by the fact that the jealous plan didn’t work,” said Felix.

“I don’t really know if this will work but I have an idea,” Seungmin chimed, his voice laced with hesitation.

Minho gave a soft smile at the youngest in the room, “Go on.”

 

“Maybe we should let Channie hyung and Woojin hyung watch a movie together. Just the two of them and a sappy romcom movie. Maybe that will make them realize their feelings.”

Felix frowned, “But where are we going to get the mone--”

“That’s a great idea, Seungmin!” exclaimed Hyunjin, interrupting Felix’s question.

 

Felix whispered a small _whipped_ that didn’t go unnoticed by Hyunjin. The Australian boy received a glare.

 

“It’s worth a shot, I guess,” said Minho, “I’ll inform the others so we could all contribute into buying the tickets.”

 

***

 

“Chan hyung! There you are,” said a panting Hyunjin as he ran up to the leader.

 

Felix was able to bought the two tickets for a movie with the help of everyone’s contribution. All that’s left to do is to give them to Chan and Woojin.  The Australian boy handed the tickets to Hyunjin since the latter have Korean lessons to attend to.

“Hyunjin,” Chan was surprised at the sweating boy who appeared in front of him. “What happened to you?”

Hyunjin wiped the sweat off his forehead. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” he explained.

Concern was written all over Chan’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Hyunjin grinned, “ Oh don’t worry, hyung. It’s not really much of a big deal.”

 

Hyunjin grabbed something from his pocket, “Here, hyung,” he said as he handed out the two tickets to Chan.

A confused expression replaced the concerned one. “What are those for?” Chan asked as he gave a pointed look on the tickets.

 

Hyunjin paused for a while. He was not able to think this through. He let out a nervous laugh as he tried to think of an excuse.

 

“I was supposed to go with Seungmin but he uhh said that he doesn’t like the movie. Anyway, I heard you’re free tomorrow so yeah.”

Chan nodded his head and took the tickets from Hyunjin, “What about the others then?”  

 

Hyunjin’s mind was working too fast, thinking up of convincing excuses. He could feel sweat starting form in his forehead.“Felix wants to focus on his Korean lessons. Changbin hyung doesn’t want to go out on our free day. Jisung hyung already have plans with Minho hyung.”

Chan chuckled, “Guess it’s going to be leader and maknae bonding time then.”

Hyunjin’s eyes widen a bit, “No!”

 

Chan was startled by Hyunjin. The latter forced out a laugh. Chan needs to go with Woojin if they want this plan to work.

 

“What I mean is that Jeongin wants to use his free time for vocal practice. You know how diligent our maknae is. I think he’ll appreciate it if we don’t distract him.”

Chan frowned. “Looks like I’ll just have to go with Woojin then.”

Hyunjin’s eyes lit up and resisted the urge to fist pump right then and there. “Oh that’s a great idea, hyung. I heard he also have nothing to do tomorrow.”

 

Chan nodded his head and smiled, “Thanks, Hyunjin.”

“No problem, hyung,” grinned Hyunjin, “Have fun with Woojin hyung.”

  
  
***  


“So hyungs, how was the movie?” Hyunjin was grinning from ear to ear.

 

He stayed in the dorm together with Seungmin and Changbin. Jeongin arrived a while ago from his vocal practices and went straight to his bed. The three boys had been waiting for Chan and Woojin in the living room.

Hyunjin’s grin widened when he noticed Chan blushing.

 

“Did something happened hyungs?” Seungmin piped in though there was a knowing look on his face.

 

Woojin laughed and Chan hit his arm. The leader gave him one of those _speak-or-you’re-dead_ look.

 

The actions of the the two boys made Hyunjin and Seungmin even more giddy. Changbin raised one of his brows, clearly intrigued by the odd movements.

Woojin stopped himself from laughing and spoke up, “Our leader here, slept throughout the whole movie.”

 

“Hey! It’s not my fault okay?” Chan pouted as he defended himself.

The three boys stared as the two oldest members started to bicker. Seungmin bit his lip . This is not the results that they expected.

 

Chan faced Hyunjin, “I didn’t know that you were into documentary movies until you gave me those tickets.”

“Documentary?” Hyunjin was confused.

Woojin nodded his head, “Yeah, the movie. I had second thoughts but it was actually pretty good once you put your mind into it,” he crossed his arms and gave a pointed look at the silver haired leader. “Unlike someone who turned it into a nap time.”

 

Words of protest came from the leader’s mouth. Confusion was written all over the three boys’ faces. Truth be told, Hyunjin doesn’t have any idea about the movie since it was Felix who bought the tickets. He didn’t bother examining the tickets and just quickly ran off to find Chan.

 

Chan huffed and rolled his eyes, “Whatever, I’m going to take a shower”

 

When Chan left, Changbin asked Woojin, “What movie did you guys watched anyway?”

“It’s called “Where it All Started.” It’s a documentary about the progress of man’s life on Earth. “

 

Changbin blinked as he process the information. He excused himself to his room, probably to call Felix and have a talk with him.

Seungmin remained seated in the sofa. He plastered a smile on his face as an attempt to hold himself together.

Hyunjin didn’t know if he should laugh, cry, shout or do all of these three. He wanted to ask ‘where the hell did he go wrong?’

  


 

**\--four--**

 

“You had one job and you failed!”

 

The seven members were gathered in the living room. It was half past 12am and the two oldest members were already fast asleep.

Hyunjin’s ears turned scarlet as he glowered at Felix.

 

The other members shushed Hyunjin. The worst thing that could happen is waking up Chan or Woojin because of all the noise they’ve been making.

 

Felix sulked on his seat and lowered his head, “I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t know it was a boring documentary film. I thought it was about how a couple’s love story began.”

 

Jisung and Jeongin started to laugh. It didn’t took long before all of them started bursting into laughter too.

 

When everyone settled down, Minho coughed  to get everyone’s attention. “Okay, let’s move on. There will be no hard feelings. It’s alright to make mistakes sometimes.”

Everyone nodded their head. The silence was interrupted by Jeongin’s voice, “What are we going to do next?”

Jisung held up his hand and beamed, “I know.”

 

Everyone looked at Jisung, anticipating his idea. Jisung leaned forward and the other members scooted closer to the squirrel-like rapper.

 

Jisung’s eyes gleamed, “We should put up a mistletoe.”

Jisung frowned when he saw the others with a blank expression or letting out a tired sigh. “What‘s with the reaction?”

 

Changbin scoffed, “Christmas season finished a few weeks ago,dumbass.”

Jisung crossed his arm with one if his eyebrows raised, “Well does any of you have better ideas.”

 

A victorious smirk appeared on his face when he was met with silence.

 

“Yeah, I thought so.”

  


***

 

“What do you mean mistletoe?” Chan asked in bewilderment. His eyes widened and flashed with disbelief.

 

Jeongin giggled and pointed at the ceiling of the practice room, above Chan and Woojin.

The two boys looked up and gawked. Sure enough, right above where their standing hangs a small green plant that was small enough to be noticed when passing by.

 

Woojin composed himself and stared back at the members, “Seriously guys? Isn’t this a Christmas thing? I’m pretty sure Christmas season’s over.”

 

The members looked at each other. Their eyes were searching for an excuse.

 

“Oh hyung don’t you know?” Minho piped in.  “ The true spirit of Christmas is loving and sharing. Everyday is Christmas as long as we love each other.”

Minho coughed trying to stop himself from cringing at his own words. Some of the members also bit the inside of their cheeks  and their hands curled into a fist to resist the urge of cringing.

 

Woojin squinted his eyes toward Minho as if to say _how much did these kids pay you._

Chan crossed his arms and raised on his eyebrows. His eyes scanned all the members in the practice room, trying to look for the culprit.  “Alright, which one of you kids decided it’s fun to put this mistletoe on the ceiling?”

He wanted to smack his forehead when he saw the others shrug innocently.

 

The corners of Changbin’s mouth turned up, “Not me, it was already there when I got here.”

Jisung snickered, “No one thinks it’s you, Binnie hyung. You’re too short to reach the ceiling.”

Jisung shrieked as Changbin started chasing him.

 

Seungmin spoke, “For real, Chan hyung. We have no idea how that mistletoe got there.”

Everyone eagerly nodded their head in agreement.

 

“It was already there when we noticed it,” added Jeongin. He looked up to the hyungs with wide fake innocent eyes and an angelic smile that could make anyone coo.

 

Minho smiled, “Anyway, the plant is already up there, and the two of you are already beneath it. Why don't you just go along with it? You know, for fun's sake."

 

Everyone mentally cheered when they saw Woojin let out a sigh of defeat before giving Chan a half smile and a shrug. The latter pinched the bridge of his nose before folding his arms. He murmured something along the lines of the kids being the death of him, before taking in a sharp breath.

 

"Okay, fine, Just once and then we'll all go back to our usual dance practice."

There were a few yes and nods from the members. Chan turned to face Woojin and cracked a smile, "Let's just get this over with."

 

Woojin chuckled before putting both of his hands on the leader's shoulders and suddenly the atmosphere in the practice room shifted. Everyone's attention was on the two boys as they all hold their breaths. The anticipation in the air thickens as the the distance between the two boys shorten.

 

Chan and Woojin were already centimeters apart when a ringing noise filled the room. The leader was startled by the sudden vibration from his right pocket. A darker shade of red crept up to his face because of the intrusion. He took a step backward and  took his phone from his pocket. The rest of the members can't help but groan because they we're so close to their goal. Damn it.

Chan coughed and composed himself before answering the call. Woojin remained standing beside him, waiting patiently. Chan replied a couple of words and mostly 'yes' to the person on the other end of the call. When the call ended, Chan gave an apologetic look the members. "Hey, um Pd-nim want us to go to his office immediately. He said we need to talk about the final details of our debut."

The anticipation was replaced by disappointment. Don't get them wrong. Each of them love the idea of debuting. It's a dream they've been holding unto since forever and also the reason as to why all of them were brought together. However, they all felt disappointed because another plan failed.

 

"Come on, let's go." Chan said as he ushered all of the members go straight to JYP's office.

 

 

 

**\--five—**

 

“We were so close, damn it.”

 

Jisung was sulking because the mistletoe plan would have been a success if it weren’t for the sudden interruption.

 

“We need better ideas,” Minho said as he plopped down on Seungmin’s bed.

 

Seungmin whined in protest. He doesn’t like it when other people would trespass into his bed. Minho shrugged and moved to Felix’s bed instead where Jeongin was sitting.

The four members were gathered inside Seungmin and Felix’s room for another one of their usual meetings.

Changbin was helping Hyunjin with his raps so they were not able to to join. Felix decided to tag along with the two boys, thinking tht he should work on his pronunciation as well.

Woojin has vocal classes while Chan was called by JYP to the main building.

 

The four boys have been inside the room for at least two and half hours but nothing seems to be going to their mind.

Jeongin groaned, “I didn’t know that being a matchmaker would require this much work and thinking.”

 

The door opened and everyone whipped their heads towards its direction. The least thing they wanted right now is to be caught by the elders . Standing on the doorway is the black haired Australian boy.

 

“Don’t worry. It’s just me,” mumbled Felix.

 

The four boys let out a sigh in relief.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” asked Felix as he closed the door and went over to his own bed. Minho sat up so he could give space to the young boy. Felix jumped to his bed, his face hitting the soft pillows.

Jisung crossed his arms, “The usual. Thinking up ways on how to setup Chan hyung and Woojin hyung.”

Felix rolled on his side and propped his head on his fist, “Hm.. Let me guess. It’s not going well?”

 

The four boys responded with a shook of their head.  

“Maybe we should give them more time to spend with each other, just the two of them. Maybe that will make them realize their feelings,” suggested Felix.

Jisung nodded his head, taking in consideration the boy’s suggestion.

 

“What about you then,” he said, giving a pointed look at Felix, “You seem normal today.”

Seungmin and Minho gave a soft laugh.

“Hey! Are you implying something?” asked Felix with narrowed eyes.

 

Jeongin spoke up, “I dunno Felix hyung, but you seem a bit down today.”

Seungmin’s forehead creased with worry, “Is something wrong?”

Felix frowned and sat up. “ It’s my pronunciation again. I kept messing up earlier. I can’t seem to get it right. It’s so frustrating. Binnie hyung said that I should go home and chill off so I could focus properly.”

 

Minho gave a sympathetic look to Felix. He gave the Australian boy a pat on the head. “I can always help you if you’re having a hard time, you know. Don’t push yourself too hard.

Felix felt his shoulders relaxed, “Thanks, hyung.”

 

The black haired boy paused for a few seconds before his eyes widened, “I have an idea.”

 

***

 

“You want to move?”

 

Minho nodded his head. The nine members were having their lunch when Minho opened his concern about wanting to move to Seungmin and Felix’s room.

 

“Uhm, okay. But why the sudden decision? Is there something wrong with rooming  with me and Woojin?” The leader put on a pout on his face.

Minho shook his head, “Don’t take this the wrong way, hyung.”

 

Minho glanced at Felix. The younger discretely gave him a thumbs up as if to encourage him.

 

“You know that I kind took it upon myself to help Felix with his Korean. He said it himself yesterday that he was having difficulties. So as his self proclaimed tutor, I wanted be within his reach as much as possible.”

Minho took a breath when he finished his explanation. Chan nodded his head and thought for a moment. He looked back at Minho, “Alright, but we still need Woojin’s say on this.”

Woojin spoke up, “I’m okay with it. I think it’s a good idea. I’m going to miss our trio, but Minho’s got good intention anyways so it’s fine.”

Jisung started coughing upon hearing the words _good intention_. Jeongin and Seungmin bit their lips to stop a smile from forming.

 

Minho beamed, “Thank you, hyung. I’ll start moving my things after lunch.”

 

***

 

“So hyung, did you have a good night sleep?” asked Felix, his eyebrows waggling.

 

Felix was back to his ol’ cheerful and energetic self.  

 

“Yeah, why not?” replied Chan.

“That’s good. That’s good,” Felix hummed while nodding his head. “Must be nice having the room to yourselves huh.”

Chan shrugged, “It’s nice, I guess. But it’s gotten a bit lonely since it’s just Woojin and me in the room.”

 

Felix tilted his a bit to he side, “So any realizations, lately?”

“Nah, not really,” Chan replied absentmindedly.

 

“Are you sure? There’s got to be something. Like improvement or something you’ve noticed from the room moving,” There was something in Felix’s tone, like he was expecting for a specific answer.

Chan stared at Felix, trying to decipher what the other is trying to imply. His face lit up in recognition. “Oh that.”

“Yeah? What is it?” Felix asked with gleaming eyes.

“Minho must have been doing a great job with helping you. Your pronunciation really improved.” the leader said with a proud voice.

 

The smile on Felix’s face slipped a bit and there was a hint of disappointment. He was glad that his Korean is indeed improving but that’s not the answer that he’s waiting for.

“Thank you, hyung. Anything else? Like something related to Woojin hyung perhaps?”

Chan paused for moment as if debating with himself whether to speak or not. He shifted on his seat and spoke on a softer voice. “Okay, fine but you need to keep this one a secret. I don’t think he’ll be comfortable if anyone else finds out”

 

Felix eagerly nodded his head. He internally grinned and scooted closer to Chan. This must be the part wherein the leader admits that they confessed their ralized and confessed their love for each other.

“I think Woojinnie is getting too attached to with his guitar. When Minho moved, he kept on laying his guitar on Minho’s bed. One time, I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of singing. I saw him singing soft lullabies while caressing his guitar before tucking it under the blankets.”

Felix was left dumbfounded, not really knowing what to feel about the unexpected revelation. Nor does he have any idea what to do with that kind of information.

 

 

**\--six--**

 

“I’m sorry but we need new approach.”

 

Felix informed the seven boys. He really doesn’t need the mental image of Woojin caressing and serenading a guitar.

 

“Nothing happened even if it’s just the two of them in their room for days?” Hyunjin asked in disbelief and disappointment.

Felix pursed his lips and shook his head. “Which is why we need another idea.”

“A stronger one too.” added Jisung.

 

They heard a whine from the Jeongin, “I’ve ran out of rational ideas, hyungs.”

“Maybe we should just let them be,” Changbin said as he inserted both of his hands inside the pocket of his hoodie.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “Yeah, we’re not doing that.”

 

Seungmin looked at Changbin with wide pleading eyes, “Oh come on, hyung. There’s got to be some kind of idea you have there.”

 

Everyone expectantly looked back at Changbin. Changbin shifted uncomfortably at the sudden attention that he’s getting.

“I don’t know, just lock them up in the utility room or something?”

 

A grin appeared on three of the boys (Hyunjin, Felix, Jisung) and they gave each other knowing looks.

“Hmm.. That might actually work.” said Minho with a soft laugh.

“Yeah,” Seungmin was nodding his head, “Hey, maybe the reason why the room plan didn’t work is because there’s still so much space left.”

“Oh right! Then maybe we should cut down the space between them.” Jeongin laughed and gave Seungmin a high five. “That’s a good idea, Changbin hyung.”

  


“Umm.. Guys?? I was just joking, okay,” Changbin said nervously.

 

***

“Oh crap!”

 

Chan peeked inside the kitchen. Concern was written all over his face upon hearing Seungmin’s yelp. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Seungmin turned and saw the leader. He gave a tired apologetic look before opening his mouth to speak,  “ Sorry, I spilled the the sugar all over the floor.”

Chan’s face softened even more. “It’s okay, Hold on, let me get the broom,” he said before making his way towards the utility room.

 

Felix and Jisung heard their conversation well enough and decided to follow the leader.

 

Chan opened the door to the utility room and walked up to the closet where they put all the brooms, mops and dustpans. He was about to open the closet when he heard the door slammed shut and the sound of the lock being turned. His eyes widened in alarm. He quickly turned his head and saw the closed door.

 

Chan took a harsh breath and marched back to the door. He tried to turn the doorknob, but it was no use. He’s locked.

“Felix? Jisung?” he called out as his hand make contact with the hardwood. A cursed escaped from his lips. “I swear, if this is any of you guy’s fault then you’re dead once I get out of here.”

There was no reply. Chan kept on calling out to the other members but the door remained locked. Chan groaned and leaned his forehead on the the door.

 

After a few seconds, Chan heard a voice from the other side of the door.

 

“Channie?”

 

Chan felt hope sparked in him. “Woojin? Is that you? Thank God.”

Chan never thought that the sound of the knob unlocking could bring relief to him until now. The door opened a bit and he saw a glimpse Woojin’s confused face.

 

The door was about to be fully opened when another voice spoke up.

 

“Hey hyungs! Uhm sorry about this.”

 

Things happened too fast for Chan to comprehend. Woojin stumbled forward and ended up bumping into Chan. The two of them lost their balance and ended up falling.

 

Woojin’s eyes widened at sudden position they were in. He got quickly got off  and started blurting apologies, “Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I swear, I didn’t mean to fall for you err I mean to fall into you. Are you okay?”

“It’s not your fault. I’m alright. Don’t feel guilty. I think I hit my head though,” Chan winced a bit before frowning. “Hyunjin, that ungrateful kid,” he hissed.

 

Worry was still evident in Woojin’s face, “Here let me help you.”

Woojin assisted the younger into sitting up. He sighed in relief when he examined that there were no actual injuries on the young boy. “Looks like you’re still gonna live,” he said in a joking manner.

 

Woojin tried turning the knob but the door didn’t open. Hm, disappointed but not surprised. The members are up to their antics again. He sat down beside Chan.

 

Chan hummed and played along, “ Yeah, It’s too early to leave those kids even if they’re the death of me.”

 

Woojin laughed and ruffled Chan’s hair. “ How’d you even end up here?”

Chan pouted, “ Seungmin spilled the sugar and I was getting the broom but one of the members locked me in.”

Woojin let out a soft “Ah” upon hearing the leader’s explanation.

 

“How about you,” questioned Chan, “How’d you fall into those brats’ trap.”

“I heard you shouting Felix’s and Jisung’s name all the way from the entrance door. You know the rest. Then there’s Hyunjin pushing me.”

Chan took a deep breath and sighed loudly.

 

Woojin gave a comforting smile. “Try not to stress yourself so much over this. They’ll let us out eventually.”

“Well, that’s true,” Chan nodded his head.

 

Woojin stood up and looked back at Chan, “So, any ideas on how we can kill time before they let us out?”

Chan stood up and looked around, trying to think of something to do. He looked behind him and laughed. “Oh I know something productive.”

 

***

 

“We should probably let Chan hyung and Woojin hyung out. It’s been half an hour already,” said Minho.

 

“Yeah, it’s almost dinner. We can’t let them starve in there,” Seungmin said with a worried look on his face.

 

“We are so gonna get in trouble when we let them out,” mumbled Hyunjin.

 

Changbin scoffed and raised both of his arms, “I’m hands off in this one.”

“It was your idea, hyung,” reminded Jisung. He paused for a moment and opened his mouth again to continue, “I wonder why they’re not shouting for us to release them or something.”

 

Felix snickered, “They’re probably too occupied with themselves.”

“Felix!” Hyunjin gasped as he covered Jeongin’s ears using both of his hands, “ There are children in here. Be cautious of your words.”

Jeongin rolled his eyes at Hyunjin’s actions.

Felix's eyes widened, “Oh God, whatever you’re thinking is not what I meant okay? I was pertaining to confessing and cuddling and leaning on each other while sleeping and all those soft fluff stuffs.”

 

Minho sighed,” Let’s just go get them,”

 

The seven members walked their way towards the utility room. Confusion appeared on their face when they heard a machine-like sounds voices from the inside.

Minho turned the knob and opened the door. The members’ jaw almost dropped upon the sight that greeted them.

 

There, inside the utility room are Chan and Woojin, doing the laundry. The washing machine was overflowing with foam from the soap.

“Geez, Channie. I told you countless times before. You have to separate the colored ones from the white ones. Now look what happened.”  Woojin patiently said to the silver haired boy while gesturing to a pile of pinkish clothes which Minho figured was pure white before. And are those Jisung’s?

“But I just thought that adding  few more clothes would be efficient. None of the soap would be wasted.” Chan defended himself.

 

Minho spoke up, “Uhh what are you guys doing?”

 

Woojin turned his head and beamed, “Oh hey guys! I see y’all finally decided to open the door. Chan wanted to be productive so I’m helping him do the laundry which as you can see isn’t turning out so great.”

Woojin forced a laugh to escape his lips when Chan glared at him.

Chan huffed and narrowed his eyes towards the members. He crossed his arms, “Whoever thought that locking the two of us in this damn room will be such a great idea have to wash the dishes for three weeks. My decision is final so speak up.”

 

Everyone’s eyes widened a bit. Chan used one of those leaderly voice wherein you have no choice but to comply. Doing the dishes for nine kids three times a day for three months will be such a pain. No way will they be willing to do that.

 

“It was Changbin.”

 

Everyone was looking and pointing at the now gaping boy. Changbin was too shocked at the betrayal to defend himself.

Chan put on an amused expression. Clearly, he was expecting it to be either Jisung, Felix, or Hyunjin. “Looks like dark boy’s on dishes duty for three months then. Good luck.”

 

“Shit,” Changbin cursed, “You fucking traitors.”

 

 ****  


**\--seven—**

 

“None of our plans worked.” groaned Hyujin.

 

“You think?” said Changbin, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jeongin gave an apologetic look, “We’re sorry that you have to deal the dishwashing duty.”

“I promise, I’m going to help you whenever I can, hyung.” assured Seungmin with a guilty expression.

Changbin grunted, “Yeah, thanks. “

 

It was silent for a few seconds until Minho’s voice filled the room.

“About Chan hyung and Woojin hyung,” started Minho, “ I think it’ll be better if we just be upfront with them. You know, like a heart to heart talk.”

 

Everyone went quiet for a moment, considering Minho’s idea.

 

Seungmin nodded his head, “That might work. Maybe in reality, Chan hyung us restraining himself because he has the burden of being a leader and all that. We all also know how selfless Woojin hyung is. Maybe he thinks that being in a relationship would be too much for Chan and can only bring damage to the team.”

The members nodded their heads in agreement. What Seungmin said is actually possible. The two eldest members would always put their own selves last and put team as the top of their priorities.

 

Hyunjin smiled, “Let’s try it out.”

 

“Okay, who should talk to them,” asked Minho.

Minho blinked when he noticed everyone giving him a pointed look and a knowing smile.

  


***

 

“Hey hyungs,” greeted Minho as he entered the rooms of the two eldest members ( which was also his room before.)

 

“Oh hey, Minho. Any plans of moving back to this room?” replied Chan with a soft smile.

Woojin stopped strumming his guitar and looked up at Minho. A grin appeared on his face. “Hey., You’re coming back?”

“huh? uh yeah,” Minho cleared his throat, “Yeah sure. I’ll return to this room.”

 

Minho mentally smacked himself when a forced laugh escaped his lips. He was forced by the kids to do the awkward heart-to-heart talk. He could feel his palms sweating. He gulped. This is actually harder than it looks, he thought as he sat down beside Woojin.

“Hey hyungs, can we talk? Just um.. the three of us,” began Minho.

 

Woojin immediately sensed the serious and slightly nervous mood from the younger. He settled down his guitar and replied with a soft smile, “Yeah, sure. of course.”

Chan put down the comic book he was reading and put all of his attention towards Minho. There was a hint of worry in his eyes as he look back at Minho. The young leader opened his mouth to ask what’s wrong but then decided against it and asked a different question instead,, “What do you want to talk about?”

 

Minho took a deep breath, “ Okay, I’m just going to speak out my mind and get this over with. I know that the two of you are the eldest members of the team and that you probably have this strong sense of responsibility towards the younger ones, including me. And I am very much aware that you have to put the well-being of our group above all things,”

 

“I swear, we are all so very much grateful and thankful for that. We’re grateful for all these things that you do for us, but we think that the two of you also deserves happiness. You guys have been thinking and doing so much for us and what I want to say that it’s okay to think about yourselves. It’s okay to do something that’s not for the whole team.  I’m saying these things not just for myself but also in behalf of the other members because we want you guys to be happy too. You deserve it the most out of all of us.”

 

“Minho, what…”

“Minho, wait you’re speaking too fast.”

 

Minho looked at the confused face of the two members. He took long breath and continued, “Listen, before Changbin and Felix got together, they were so scared. I know that it’s no secret for you guys too that Changbin and Felix were very much afraid of affecting the team. They were anxious and having those ‘what if we just end up ruining the team’ and ‘loving a teammate is wrong’ thoughts  because they don’t have any idea on what can happen from their relationship. We all encouraged them. Tell them it’s going to be fine. You talked to them, gave them advice and removed their anxieties. Maybe not all of them, but you made them realize that it’s never wrong to love.  And look, in the end, everything turned out okay. Great even.”

 

Minho took another breath before finishing off, “ We want to do the same with you guys. What we all want to remind you guys is that it’s okay to be in a relationship with a teammate even if you have huge responsibilities. It’s okay as long as it won’t interfere with work. And we’re all completely alright with it anyway.”

 

Chan shifted on his seat. “Uhm.. I’m genuinely confused.”

“Seriously, Minho,” Woojin furrowed his eyebrows, “What’s with the sudden monologue?”

 

Minho pursed his lips then sighed, “What I’m saying is, if one of you wanted to.. uhh.”

 

“Yeah? Go on. We’re listening,” urged Chan.

 

“Uhm if you guys want to.. “ Minho could feel beads of sweat forming in his forehead.

 

“Want to what? Be carefree and try not think too much about responsibilities?” guessed Woojin.

“Yes! I mean no. Well yeah, just a bit, kinda like that.” Minho replied. By now, he could his face turn red from the awkwardness and embarrassment.

Chan frowned, “Honestly, Minho. I don’t understand any of what you’re trying to say.”

 

Minho groaned and hid his face behind both of his hands, “Nevermind. I forgot what my point is. It’s probably just the stress talking. “

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Minho stood up. He wants to leave the the room and escape the awkwardness as soon as possible. “Yeah, I’m going to sleep. I need to rest. Goodnight guys.”

 

The concerned expression on the boys’ face was still present.

“Goodnight, Minho.”

“Sleep well.”

 

***

 

Minho was greeted by the six members in the living room. They were all waiting for the him.

Jeongin went up to the dancer, “ Hyung, are you okay? You look so drained”

Jisung tapped the spot on the couch beside him, “ Here. sit here, hyung”

Minho flopped down beside Jisung and let out a tired sigh, “Guys, I’m sorry to tell you this but those two are hopeless.”

  
  
  


**+1**

 

“Hey Woojinnie, still awake?”

Chan sat up when he received a hum from the other as a reply.

It was half past midnight and the only light from the room is coming from the neon colored numbers of the alarm clock on the table. There was a sound of sheets moving from Woojin trying sit up on his bed.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Woojin’s voice was laced with sleepiness and Chan felt a twinge of guilt as he heard the tired voice. Chan immediately apologized for disturbing the other’s sleep ( or almost sleep).

 

“No, it’s okay. Tell me what’s on your mind,” insisted Woojin.

Chan sighed and put his attention on his blankets, “I think the members are trying to set us up.”

Woojin chuckled, “What made you think that? the truth or dare, the mistletoe, the movie, or maybe being stuck in the utility room for almost two and a half hour.”

 

Chan pouted when he heard Woojin’s teasing voice. “No, not those things. Guess I was pretty numb to only realize it during Minho’s attempt of talking to us earlier.”

 

Woojin’s soft laugh filled the room and it made Chan felt warmer inside.

Chan spoke up again, “Maybe we should tell them.”

“Tell them what?” asked Chan.

 

It was dark but Chan could see the other with his head tilted a bit to the side. “About us,” che clarified.

“What about us?”

 

Chan could swear that he could see a grin on the older’s face. The young leader rolled his eyes, “Don’t you play dumb with me, you overgrown bear.”

Another laugh escaped Woojin’s mouth. “Yeah, sure. If you want to.”

 

“I just appreciate the kids’ efforts and don’t want them to put anymore unnecessary efforts towards us, ” explained Chan.

“Or we could also not tell them and just watch them keep on trying. You gotta admit, it was fun. We even got spend even more time together because of them,” said Woojin.

 

This time, it was Chan’s laugh that echoed in the room. “Well, that’s true, but they might come up with other plans that are more ridiculous that the locking us in the utility room or putting up a mistletoe.”

Chan heard footsteps and realized that Woojin was already beside him.

 

“Scoot over. This is probably the last chance that we get to sleep together alone. Minho’s coming back in this room tomorrow. “

 

The two of them lied down on the bed. “Let’s just tell them tomorrow,” Woojin said before draping an arm around the leader’s waist ang giving him a kiss on the forehead.

 

 

“Goodnight Channie.”

“Goodnight, Woojinnie.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D  
> I'll go around this tomorrow if I have time so I can fix some errors.  
> I'm thinking of adding some short chapters into this every now and then (again, if I have time) ^^
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated. And please do tell me which part (or number, I guess) that you like the most.


End file.
